


Best Boy

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: So many things have changed since he met Akira. Yusuke regrets nothing, Akira is always making him smile. He has no clue to what Akira has planned but he knows this too he will enjoy





	Best Boy

Yusuke woke up warm and for a few seconds he found it disorienting. That was until he was able to recognize the fingers gently stroking through his hair. It was fairly easy he knew that. He knew that he was at Leblanc. He had stayed the entire weekend over with Akira.

It was Akira’s fingers in his hair and it was Monday morning. He was cuddled under the sheets with Akira and Morgana was purring further down on the bed. Yusuke yawned and Akira chuckled softly. Yusuke could recall everything and he knew why Akira was already awake. Akira had been looking forward to this even more than he had.

“Morning.” A soft kiss to his forehead from Akira. “Happy birthday Yusuke.” He said softly. “It’s going to be a great day for you.” Akira’s fingers in his hair continued to stroke through his hair in a calming rhythm. Yusuke could almost be lured back to sleep by it.

“It is that day isn’t it.” Yusuke responded as he kept his voice low. Before they slept Akira had held him tight out of excitement. “But there is nothing to be excited about on a day of school Akira. I might sound a bit like Ryuji here but school makes it less exciting.”

“Yeah the school thing isn’t the best thing that could happen.” Akira agreed with a soft laugh. “But you have to admit Yusuke this part is good. Waking up, me and you. The school stuff will suck but afterwards.” Yusuke smiled at the kiss Akira pressed on him. “It’s all us.”

“It almost feels like you’re more excited about this than I am.” Yusuke smiled as he tilted his head up. He met Akira’s smiling gaze and smiled at him. “I have assignments to hand in today. It’s a damper on my day but waking up like this… it’s different. Better than I expected.”

“The whole morning is going to be better than you expected.” Akira’s chuckle was low as his fingers still in Yusuke’s hair. “I’ve been thinking about this. How to make this perfect.”

“You’re here.” Yusuke said softly. “We’re off to a good start. He forced away the thoughts of school and assignments. He could think about them when he reached school. “I assume that you have a plan. You had not divulged it before so do I get to hear the plan now?”

“Hmm.” Akira mused as his fingers began to stroke through Yusuke’s hair again. “You’re right about the plan.” He said softly. “But let’s take it step by step why don’t we?” The kiss he brushed across Yusuke’s lips were so soft and gently he felt like melting. “For now let’s get up and get ready before Sojiro makes it over.”

“Wh-wha?” Morgana yawned from where he lay. “Is it time to get up already? I don’t want to.”

“Once you’re in the bag when we’re ready to leave it’s good.” Akira laughed as he gently pulled the sheets off them. “But we do have to get up.”

X

“We’re not early.” Yusuke chuckled as he sat with his coffee. “We’re extra early Akira.”

“So sue me.” Akira gently placed the plates down as he joined Yusuke in the booth. He took off his apron with a sigh. “I want more than enough time to finish washing up before Sojiro comes here.”

“Boss tends to arrive rather early.” Yusuke smiled into his mug as he took up his fork. He was fighting a larger smile at the message that had been written into his omurice. “You’re really excited about this aren’t you Akira.”

“Can you blame me?” Akira laughed softly. “I’ve never had anything like this before. A relationship like this before.” His eyes were steady. “We both thought about the same thing Yusuke. Right now, it’s me and you and this is an important day. And we aren’t alone, not just you.” Akira slid his hand across the table. “I’m not alone.”

“You have me.” Yusuke reached for Akira’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “We have the others.” H said softly. “It’s a new world that you have opened for me Akira and I’m enjoying the sights. I’m enjoying being by your side.” He smiled. “I did not have much hopes for this but-“ He cut himself off with a shake of his head. “You’re you after all.”

“Is that a good thing or not?” Akira’s voice was teasing as he rubbed Yusuke’s fingers with his own. “But it feels so good. Better than normal to be here.” His voice lowered. “With you, making you smile. The school thing does suck.” He acknowledge. “But the thing is it also doesn’t matter at the same time. We will be together afterwards.”

“Fine words as always Joker.” Yusuke did some teasing of his own as he carefully cut into the message on the omurice. The message was simple along with the heart and the party cracker drawn in ketchup but Yusuke was touched. It was a sign of Akira’s strong love for him. That could never be dismissed. All of this was proof of Akira’s love for him.

“Well I gotta show my skills as leader one way or another. And I do have charisma and good planning skills.” Akira teasingly boasted. “Also.” He pretended to lower his voice. “I’m a phantom thief. I know a thing or two about stealing hearts.”

“Nothing was stolen here.” Yusuke smiled. “Everything was given freely.” He took a bite and sighed at the taste. Akira was quite the cook. Even simple meals was a delight. “My heart couldn’t have been stolen since I gave it over by my free will.” He reopened his eyes to smile. “Best choice I ever made.”

“Keep talking like that.” Akira teased. “And you won’t be spending your birthday at school or enjoying the afternoon activities that I have planned for you. We’ll be locked upstairs the entire day.” The glint in his eyes assured Yusuke that it was not all a tease.

X

“I thought the goal was to leave at a decent time? I’d need to get dressed at least.” Yusuke teased as he slowly walked with Akira behind him. Akira had his eyes covered and the way that he was sniggering told Yusuke he was in for a surprise. “Or are we going to stay here for the day after all?”

“Don’t tease me with that.” Akira nipped Yusuke’s left shoulder and he gave a soft yelp before Akira stopped him from moving forward. “But we’re going to get dressed right now. Just there are a few things you have to do before that.”

“Couldn’t I unwrap presents clothed?” Yusuke really did want to know. he had been allowed to put on his pants but Akira had swept him upstairs shirtless. “Or do you really have intentions towards not letting me attend school after all?”

“What did I just say about teasing me?” Akira huffed before he lowered his hands. Yusuke found himself blinking at Akira’s chair and Morgana who sat proudly next to a small pile of presents. “Happy birthday Yusuke.” His tone was soft.

“Akira-“ Yusuke swallowed as he glanced at the wrapped boxes. “And Morgana.” He gently stooped down so he could pick up the closest box. “Thank you.” He shook the small box and glanced at Akira. “May I?”

“It’s your gift.” Akira smiled.

“After all this time I’d like to see you open it.” Was Morgana’s reply. Yusuke took him at his word and began to slowly unwrap the box. When he opened and saw the jewelry box he felt his throat tighten.

“Phantom thieves are supposed to be obsessed with finery.” Akira softly said as he took the box away from him. “I didn’t want it too flashy or anything.” He opened the box slowly. “But when I saw this I knew you could wear these under everything.”

“Akira.” The ring and necklace were matching and beautiful. The silver ring had a cold blue stone and the necklace had a small blue stone in the centre. “This is-“

“Just let him put it on you. He’s been thinking about it for ages.” Morgana interrupted.

“Well then.” Yusuke smiled as he tilted his had for Akira. “Go right ahead.” Akira wasted no time and before he knew it Yusuke was touching the cool metal around his neck as Akira slid the ring on his finger.

“This is better than I thought it would be.” Yusuke was certain he saw a tear in Akira’s eye before he dropped Yusuke’s hand and reached for the other presents. Two more boxes larger than Yusuke had been expecting. “Now this.” Akira said softly.

“I’ll try this one first-“ Yusuke had barely torn off the cover when he spotted the stuffed toy lobster. “You remembered.” He said softly. “The beach.”

“That isn’t all.” Akira looked nervous before he handed Yusuke the last gift. “Here.”

Yusuke was curious to Akira reaction but then he got caught up in revealing the art supplies. “Akira.” They were perfect and things he himself had purchased for himself before… how could he have been so lucky to meet and fall for Akira?

X

“I was wondering if I would catch you two.” Sojiro was not open but he had the kitchen busy. He came to the counter the moment that Akira and Yusuke had made it down the stairs. “And congratulations are in order I hear.” He smiled at Yusuke. Akira squeezed Yusuke’s hand.

“Thank you Boss.” Yusuke smiled. “I had planned on coming here for a quiet cup later on but Akira informs me that we have plans. I have no clue to what those might be.”

“I heard a thing or two.” Sojiro chuckled. “But considering you are both dressed and on your way out I won’t keep you. Best wishes young man.”

“Thank you.” Yusuke’s hand squeezed back Akira’s.

“See you later.” Akira called over his shoulder as they left. He swung Yusuke’s hand in his as they turned left towards the station. “It’s early.” Akira smiled. “It’s so nice.”

“I feel a bit reluctant to leaving the supplies and the doll behind.” Yusuke admitted softly. “But all the same I look forward to having them later.”

“I’m glad you like everything.” Akira sighed. Morgana leaned out the bag and he had to sigh and try to tuck him back in.

“He was fretting for ages.” Morgana complained as they walked. Akira was holding Yusuke’s hand as they made their way through the empty street. “I’m glad that part is over.”

“Well we still have the rest of the day to deal with.” Akira ignored the pointed look that Yusuke gave him. “It would be nice to know exactly what the plan is.”

“A good loving time.” Akira teased. “Whether you end up on your back is negotiable.” He laughed at Yusuke’s light flush. “I’m not telling you yet.” He kissed Yusuke’s cheek as they entered the station. First trains were running but they were still ridiculously early. “Just wait.”

“Hm I can’t help but be curious.” Yusuke murmured as they made their way towards the Shibuya line. “It really makes me think. It’s my day after all.” Yusuke teased. “But you have it wrapped up in so much intrigue.”

“Surprised?” Akira asked as they got in line. “Intrigue and secrets? Perfect recipe for a phantom thief wouldn’t you say?”

“So you’re sticking to the script then.” Yusuke shook his head before a wide smile took over his face. “It doesn’t matter anyway.” He said softly. “This morning alone has exceeded my expectations Akira.” His eyes were soft and loving. “I already feel as though any more would be too much.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Akira’s heart was thumping with his emotions. He gently cradled Yusuke’s face with his hand as they waited by the empty train line. “When it comes to loving you and giving you love. It’s never enough Yusuke. I’m just glad I’m the one that gets to do it.”

X

School went as expected if he had to be honest. Not many people new of his circumstances. Some teachers did but they considered it irrelevant. Yusuke had things to hand in. assignments to deal with and work to do. There was no time to give him special treatment.

No time to focus on best wishes. Maybe the attitude would have bothered him if he had nothing and no one. If there had been no one in his life then maybe the silence from everyone else might have bothered him. As it was Yusuke was not bothered by his world at Kosei continuing as though it was not his birthday.

What he did feel however was a bit distracted. Akira’s gift would do that. There was his ring that he ahd thought would be noticed right away. However it was not, it was so easily dismissed that Yusuke had to shake his head.

Then there was the subject of the necklace. Every time he moved it slid around and he felt it. The coolness on his skin was a constant reminder. Yusuke had never entered school and wanted to leave again so badly.

Akira had given no clues to his plans but considering it was Akira… Yusuke had a few guesses. He knew that he was excited to see what Akira would do what else he could give Yusuke.

Still he would be happy if all they did was talk about Yusuke’s gifts curled up together in Akira’s bed. That would certainly be the perfect end for his day. Yusuke could look fondly back on that. Or drinking coffee with Akira as company under the watchful eye of Boss. Yusuke would also appreciate that. Still whatever it ended up being he would happily accept.

X

“Material things are good of course.” Akira laughed as he pulled Yusuke into Leblanc. Yusuke’s mind was still swirling with surprise and happiness. “But then I got to thinking. Those things are nice but better than anyone we know how important the heart is. And I couldn’t leave everyone out.”

“Good.” Prosecutor Niijima looked up from where she sat at the counter with Futaba. “I was beginning to think something was wrong with the trains.”

“Knowing their luck? Totally would happen.” Futaba laughed as Boos Sojiro shook his head. “What? come on Sojiro. You know it’s true too.”

“Don’t bring me into that.” Boss shook his head before be smiled. “But the coffee was going to get cool if you guys didn’t turn up.”

“Hey we came as fast as we can.” Ryuji slipped past them all to slide into a booth. “Futaba you got everything right?”

“Of course, right after I woke up.” Futaba smiled proudly and Ryuji nodded. “So now that this place is shut down for the party. How about we get this party started?”

“All of us?” Yusuke asked Akira as he was led to a booth and sat down. “This is the surprise?”

“Part of it anyway.” Ryuji had moved over to Boss and was picking up a huge white box. “Got some movies and stuff for you. Ann ordered a ton of ice cream. Haru helped with the stuff upstairs. Makoto was search team and Akira- Leader pulled this all together.”

“I’ll take these from here.” Akira had vanished into the kitchen but no he held a platter in his hands. He had ditched the school uniform jacket and he looked so much like the Akira that Yusuke knew and loved. The good student glasses were gone. The cocky smile was in place as he held the cake in his hands. “Ready for a good time Yusuke?”

“Since this day started.” Yusuke said softly as the phantom thieves gathered around and Akira brought the cake to him. “I’ve been happier than I’ve been for a long time.” He smiled at the candles carefuly inserted in the chocolate cake.

“I’ll light it.” Boss had moved closer to them all. “And Ryuji bring the other cake too.”

“Roger.” Ryuji grinned as Akira slipped back into the seat next to Yusuke. Yusuke felt his throat tighten at the look of all their friends around them. He was not alone, he had made through so much and he felt so happy and free. That was not all of it though.

He took Akira’s hand as Boss lit the candles. He had Akira. Akira who had never given up, never left him alone for a bit and saved him. Yusuke could smile at the sun because of Akira. he could experience this happiness because of him.

He was not alone, he had the phantom thieves and he had Akira. Before he blew out the candles he kissed the boy that had changed his life and ignored the cheers that kiss brought. Then he turned to the candles. What on earth could he wish for when he was already so happy? Then Akira squeezed his hand tightly and Yusuke closed his eyes and made his wish. He wanted these people and this happiness by his side forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Best Boy gets a sweet sweet day I'm glad I decided to do this... somehow I forgot how tiring back to back uploading is lol


End file.
